Fears
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Tony's daughter comes to him for comfort during a storm and discovers her father's worst fear.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**

**Here is another Emily story… I hope you like it. I just made it where Janet and Cap are over at Tony's for the night. I don't know why but they are.

* * *

**

The storm quietly made its way to the Malibu home, the house completely dark until the lightning struck from above. Its angry zaps of electricity casting a quick glow through the home, the thunder accompanying it a second later with a loud boom that felt as if it would bust the windows at any moment.

Emily sat in her bed, the darkness of her room leaving for a second with the lightning and coming back, it seemed like the darkness was taking over her room, making its way to her bed as she curled into a ball under her blankets. Her small rabbit held protectively in her arms while the thunder frightened her more then she already was.

She peeked out from under the blankets; stared at the door to her bedroom that was now shut, wondering if she should make a run for the door. "What do you think sprinkle?" She quietly asked the small pink rabbit in her arms with a shaking voice, waiting for a moment before saying "Okay Sprinkle."

Holding the rabbit tightly to her chest with her left hand she bolted from her covers to the door, almost falling over a toy that was left on the floor before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open quickly. Another lightning strike and thunder clap caused her to run from her room into the living room where a dim light from the kitchen was shining.

Looking towards the light she saw Janet at the table eating some ice cream. "Mrs. Janet." She said in a small voice as the women turned her way with a look of surprise, "Emily what are you doing up?"

"I'm scared…" She answered the older women who smiled to try and calm her as her small body slightly shook when another clap came, "Where's my daddy?"

Janet thought about it for a moment before looking at the time, seeing it was past midnight she knew that Tony wouldn't be in bed with Pepper who's gone up to sleep around ten. Turning back to the girl she pointed to the staircase in front of her by the waterfall, "He's probably in the workshop."

"Thank you." Emily said before walking as fast as she could to the stairs, her black hair bouncing on her shoulders until she came to the stairs. Stopping for a moment to slow down and quietly made her way down the stairs, she got to the workshop door and was ready to enter the code.

Surprised to find the door wide open she stepped inside to find Steve sitting by the hot rod with her father underneath it talking to Steve, neither of them heard her come in because of their conversation.

"Daddy?" Emily called out from behind Steve who was now turned to face her while her dad pushed himself out from underneath the vehicle. Grease spots on his white work shirt and face, his hair sticking out in different places as he got up off the floor and bent down next to her.

"Emily what's the matter?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting her Auburn ones. "I-I got scared of the storm." She answered a little embarrassed seeing how her father always told her to be brave, now this one little thing was scaring her and she felt like she'd let him down.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as Tony changed shirts and wiped the grease from his face, hearing her words he turned back to her as Steve touched her shoulder.

He looked down at the young girl who stared at the floor, "Why are you sorry?"

"Daddy's always telling me to be brave." She said sniffing, "I'm scared cause of the rain… that's not being brave."

Tony motioned his head to the stairs and catching Steve's eye, he made his way up them without a word. He knew Tony was finished in the shop for the night and knowing Janet would be up, he sat with her at the table.

Tony followed a moment later carrying the six year old in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as he waved goodnight to the two sitting at the table.

The lightning lit the room again as he laid the girl in her bed before lying down beside her. Emily laid her head on her father's chest, looking at the faint glow of his arc reactor as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Tony pulled the blankets over her and kissed her head, "You are brave Emily."

"No I'm not." She said sounding like she was going to cry again as Tony gripped her chin and made her look in his direction, "Everyone gets scared sometimes. It's alright to be afraid." He told her with a comforting voice that eased the storms grip on her fears and made her relax.

"Everyone is afraid of something sweetheart." Tony said softly, causing her to think for a moment before questioning him. "Are you scared of something too?"

"Yes." He said, causing her to question him again, "What is it?"

"Well," Tony started, tightening his grip on her as she scooted so his chin rested on her head. "I'm afraid of losing you and your mother…. Without you two I don't know what I would do." He said in a tone she'd never heard him speak in before, his voice sounded frightening just by the thought of her and her mom going away.

"Don't worry daddy… me and mommy will always be here." She said with a smile he could faintly see thanks to the reactor; kissing her head again he held her close as she began to fall asleep in his embrace.

Tony smiled before shutting his eyes, "I love you Emily."

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this small fic and I thank you for the reviews I got on my first fic of Emily. I'm glad you all like her.**


End file.
